Lluvia
by Emiita
Summary: Cualquiera que la observara podría dudar de que siguiera con vida, pero sí, estaba viva. Su maldito corazón herido seguía latiendo contra su pecho.De pronto, se incorporó, observó, con su mirada parda, el cielo llover.


**Disclaimer**:_Digimon no me pertenece si así fuera creo que no sería tan dramático como este fic xD _

* * *

**Lluvia**

Sus ojos pardos se encuentran perdidos en algún punto del blanco techo que la cubre, no es consciente de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. No escucha, no oye los ruidos de la cocina, ni siquiera cree estar acompañada en esa casa, se siente tan vacía por dentro que ya nada le importa.

Sus músculos no se mueven ni un milímetro, cualquiera que la observara podría dudar de que siguiera con vida, pero sí, estaba viva. Su maldito corazón herido seguía latiendo contra su pecho. Su tórax seguía subiendo y bajando con cada toma de aire, de forma mecánica, monótona, no por necesidad. Y su mente…su traidora mente permanecía en funcionamiento, recordándole una y otra vez que él ya no la quería.

Se gira quedando en posición fetal al sentir esa agonía en el centro de su ser, invadiéndola, mortificándola. Se abraza a sí misma, buscando la paz que su cuerpo requiere, que su alma le exige. Pero se la niegan. El dolor prosigue ahí, no se va. El vacío en su vientre aumenta, el nudo en su garganta se hace más grande y por sus mejillas comienzan a rodar traidoras lágrimas de impotencia.

Una mano viaja a su rostro contraído por la furia y el sufrimiento, toca la mejilla húmeda y mira la yema de sus dedos con asombro. Creía que ya había derramado todas las saladas lágrimas. Creía que ya estaba seca, que ya no podría llorar y, una vez más, está equivocada.

Siente ganas de gritar, gritar su nombre hasta alcanzarlo, pero él no está. Él se marchaba hoy, él no la quería más. Y cada vez que recuerda el momento en que la dejó la rabia se adueña de ella, se apodera de su ser, pero sin embargo, no lo odia.

Su cara aparece frente a ella como un espejismo en medio del desierto. No lo puede evitar, está enamorada de él. Lo extraña. Echa de menos sus ojos, su rostro serio, su curiosidad, su cabello. Todo. Sus castos besos, sus inocentes caricias, sus tímidas palabras.

Un gemido escapa de sus labios, sin poder ser capaz de reprimirlo durante mucho tiempo más en su garganta. Se mete el puño en la boca, controlando la aparición de algún quejido más. No lo hace por orgullo. El dolor que siente está bien. No le importa sufrir, el amor a veces es sufrir. Lo hace para no ser oída por la dulce madre en la cocina.

De pronto, cuando creía que su tormento acabaría, cuando creía que se sumergiría en la dulce inconsciencia y los sueños se adueñarían de su mente para hacerla soñar con su rostro nuevamente, un trueno la sacó de toda ensoñación.

Se incorporó, mirando con su mirada roja, el cielo llover. Por un momento sólo escucha la lluvia caer, las puras gotas de agua tocar el suelo, resbalar por las hojas de los árboles y la chapa de los autos. Inocentemente, su imaginación la hizo pensar que el cielo se apiadaba de ella y lloraba con ella, para aliviar su sufrimiento.

Un nuevo rayo iluminó las oscuras calles y acto seguido, el temido trueno se hizo oír. Y ella, en vez de saltar, asustarse y gritar, como antes hubiera hecho, rió. Le daban miedo las tormentas, pero ahora, reía, pero es que ellos dos eran una tormenta.

Primero el rayo y luego el trueno. Él era el rayo, la luz de su existencia, pura ciencia, pura electricidad. Ella el trueno, el sonido que seguía a la descarga eléctrica, el fuego que calentaba el aire a su alrededor.

Eran polos opuestos. Él callado, introvertido, inteligente, metódico, sobrio. Ella ruidosa, extrovertida, presumida, remilgada, confiada. Sin embargo, ella creía fervientemente en que ambos hacían buena pareja, en que podían estar toda una vida juntos. Creía que lo que le faltaban al uno el otro lo compensaba. Así era su relación, dar y recibir.

Ya no más, ya no la amaba y ella moría lentamente. Le hacía daño pensarlo, pero más daño le hacía no recordarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando en sus manos las sábanas arrugadas de su cama. Las apretó estrechamente, hasta que sus nudillos quedaran blancos. Un dolor, no suprimió otro dolor, tampoco lo intensificó. Nada pasó, la agonía seguía en ella.

Desde el momento en que él le dijo que se iba a la otra punta del planeta para estudiar fuera, desde ese momento, no sintió nada, no respiraba nada, no pensaba nada. Todo era él. Lo sentía a él, lo respiraba a él, lo pensaba a él. Y, lo peor, él ni siquiera lo sabía. No percibía su aliento escaparse de entre sus labios para buscar su aire. No percibía sus sentimientos fluir hasta él para hacerle llegar su amor. No la percibía, a ella. Su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse tan rápidamente y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de impedirlo. No serviría de nada. Estaba vacía sin él.

Otro rayo seguido del trueno cayó y con ellos, la luz se fue. Las farolas se apagaron, las calles se inundaron de por la oscuridad. La penumbra se adueñó de la habitación, tal como pasó con su corazón. Su madre gritó, como ella lo hizo cuando él la dejó.

Una renovada mirada decidida se instaló en sus ojos pardos, percatándose de la hora qué era. Las cinco de la tarde. Aún no se había ido, pero ya lo extraña como si estuviera a miles de quilómetros, como si el mar ya los separaba.

Sus músculos se movieron solos, sus piernas la colocaron en pie. Comenzó a caminar. Salió de su habitación, ignoró todo lo que se encontró en su paso hasta la puerta. No le interesó la llamada insistente y preocupada de su madre, le era indiferente. No tomó la chaqueta, no cogió las llaves. Eso no le sería útil. Con abrigo o sin él, el refriado sería lo mismo. Con llaves o sin ellas, la puerta estaría abierta siempre para ella, aunque se muriera de dolor.

El portazo de la puerta cerrarse tras ella llenó sus oídos como un taladro y, entonces, fue cuando empezó a correr. Corrió como nunca lo hizo. Dejó que sus pies la guiaran por el camino adecuado, ya no pensaba o razonaba. De hecho, desde que él le dijo que se iba, ya no pensaba otra cosa más que él y había dejado de razonar hacía mucho tiempo, desde que sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos y sintió ese revoleteo inquieto de mariposas en el vientre. Desde que estaba enamorada de él, ya no razonaba.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sin piedad sobre sus hombros, cada vez con más intensidad, cada vez con más fuerza. Percibió el hormigueo allí donde rozaban su piel, pero no le importó. Su cabello al viento se pegaba a su rostro y las ropas comenzaron a sentirse pesadas, adhiriéndose a sus suaves curvas.

Cuanto más cerca estaba de su objetivo, más difícil se le hacía seguir. El suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, pero seguía corriendo. Ya no distinguía cuáles eran sus lágrimas saladas y cuales la dulce agua del cielo, pero seguía corriendo. Ya no veía bien dónde pisaba, su vista se nublaba a causa de la humedad, pero seguía corriendo. Entonces lo vio.

El taxi que marcaba su destino se alejaba, lo alejaba de ella. Estaba sola, ella, la lluvia marcando el ritmo de su agonía, y la soledad como compañera.

Y cayó al suelo de rodillas. No fue capaz de seguir corriendo. Jadeó, no supo bien si por el esfuerzo o por él. Sus latidos eran frenéticos, no supo si por la carrera o por él. Gritó, por fin ese sonido que tanto había amenazado de salir por su boca, afloró. Y fue seguido por su nombre, en un eterno sin parar.

Escuchó su voz en su mente repetirle lo que tanto la había atormentado, lo que tanto le dolía. Ya no podía soportar el dolor de su pecho. No sabía sobrevivir sin él. Y, aun así, seguía sintiendo que ese dolor estaba bien, ella tenía que sufrir, esa era la diferencia entre amar y no amar. Cuando amas no hay un punto intermedio. O estás en el paraíso o en el infierno. Ella ya había visitado todos los recovecos del paraíso, ahora, le tocaba visitar el infierno.

"_Me voy, Mimí" "Ya no podemos seguir juntos" "Las relaciones a distancia, no funcionan" "No te amo"_

Golpeó el frío pavimento con las manos hasta hacerse sangre en los nudillos, pero de nada le sirvió. Nada podía controlar su cólera, nada podía aliviar la presión de su pecho que le impedía respirar con libertad. Se dejó caer, cual muñeca de trapo, y trató de tomar aire, hacer respirar a sus pulmones cansados. Si tan solo no hubiera estado llorando.

– Mimí

Fue tan real. Escuchó su voz tan claramente que ilusamente creyó era él. Seguramente fuera su mente nuevamente, engañándola, y lo peor del caso, era que ella amaba sus propias mentiras, porque eran asquerosamente hermosas.

Unas manos la sacudieron tan suavemente que creyó sentirlas de verdad sobre sus hombros. Pero era otra vez su mente, eso debía ser. Él se había dio, él ya no estaba. Ni siquiera se incorporó, no se fijó, no iba a darle esta batalla a imaginación, aún le quedaba algo de orgullo.

–Mimí, mírame, por favor.

"_Oh, Dios, por favor, acaba ya con esto"_ Se dio la vuelta, y tan lentamente, como le fue posible, abrió los ojos, quedándose petrificada. Allí estaba él. Como siempre iba impecablemente vestido, un elegante traje azul marino lo cubría. Su mirada oscura no podía ser un espejismo… ¿o acaso sus fantasías se habían vuelto tan reales?

Sus manos temblorosas y congeladas acariciaron su rostro, bajo este simple toque, él se estremeció y cerró, por un momento, los ojos. Se incorporó y lo observó detalladamente. Su pelo pelirrojo se pegaba su frente, el paraguas estaba metros más allá, tirado, y él, él estaba allí.

–Dime algo, por favor, insúltame, pégame, haz lo que quieras, pero no te mantengas en silencio.

Rogó, él estaba rogándole. Ella seguía sin creerse que él de verdad estuviera allí. No era posible, él se marchaba, él…

– ¿Izzy?

Preguntó incrédula. Su voz sonó en un gemido ronco y estrangulado. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole levemente.

–Sí, Mimí.

–Pero…pero tu…tú te ibas…el avión…ya…tú…no me amas

Palabras incoherentes salieron de sus labios, producto de su desconcierto, de su dolor. Ya no estaba segura de nada.

–No me he dio Mimí, sigo aquí

La abrazó, la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella fue consciente de su calidez, de su protección bajo ese movimiento. Lo apegó a ella, incapaz de poder contener el llanto, captando su varonil olor, ese que tanto echó de menos. Entonces, las manos de él acariciaron su espalda, un gesto consolador. Y recordó como echó de menos sus toques. Sus labios besaron los suyos, fríos y casi sin aliento respondió ese beso carente de pasión, sólo de anhelo. Y recordó como lo echó de menos.

–Mimí, yo…

No le hacía faltar escuchar el resto. Lo hizo callar, presionó nuevamente sus labios contra los suyos, y por primera vez en esos días tortuosos de muerte lenta mientras aún seguía con vida, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y expresaron algo, amor.

Porque él no se había ido.

Porque él si la amaba.

Porque él la había echado de menos.

Porque él estaba allí.

Porque ambos estaba allí, los dos bajo la lluvia.

* * *

_En realidad yo quería escribir algo más lindo, también quería cambiar de pareja pero al parecer tengo un trauma con Izzy y Mimi y no consigo que me salga otra cosa xD andaba escribiendo un Mimato que se me ocurrió y me quedé totalmente sin inspiración y en vez de ocurrirseme otra cosa, no, se me ocurre esto xD No sé si se puede considerar un Mishiro...pero casi lo es ¿no? xD _

_Según yo me quedó drama total, pero me siento satisfecha, esto es lo más que suelo escribir normalmente, cosas tristes, y normalmente mis personajes inventados que sufren no tienen un final feliz como en este caso Mimí, pero me daba pena matar a Izzy, le tengo cariño xD Además, tengo que reconocer que me inspiró bastante la canción de "A year without rain" de Selena Gómez, la escuché durante todo el rato que estuve escribiendo esto xD y no le pegaba a la canción ni yo podía darle un final trágico total, Izzy tenía que volver xD _

_Realmente, creo que me resulta bastante fácil escribir sobre esta pareja porque he leído muy poca de ella, y nunca pensé en ellos como pareja hasta que me encontré un fic de ellos...de todos modos...yo sigo diciendo que tengo un trauma xD _

_Y sin más, ya dejo de aburrirles y les dejo pegarme, o lo que sea que quieran hacer xD me lo tengo merecido por escribir estas cosas xD_

_No leeemos! ^^_


End file.
